


Only Mine

by Judas_Kiss



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bad Romance - Freeform, Cousin Incest, M/M, Merry has a control issue, Past Relationship(s), Pippin's Naive, Possessive Behavior, traces of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judas_Kiss/pseuds/Judas_Kiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pippin and Merry have a toxic relationship... Merry has a thing with possessiveness. Pippin is naive to it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to write a Merry/Pippin story, just didn't know where to begin... I was watching Stephen King's Misery last night and it gave me a bit of inspiration.
> 
> Uh, I can't really get any more specific than my tags. 
> 
> The hell is wrong with me? Sometimes I wonder why I write the stuff I do.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy. 
> 
> Do not read if you think it will trigger memories of abuse, rape or any sort of trauma that might have taken place in your life. My stories and I aren't responsible for such a thing if you continue to read, knowing what awaits.

"It's alright, Pip." Merry speaks sweetly, strong hands coming to frame the delicate, childlike face. He leans in, placing a soft kiss to his love's forehead. 

"I'm sorry Merry... So sorry..." Pippin whined, radiant eyes staring up at the hobbit above him, tears glistening, visible under the candle light.

"I know Pip... I know. You made a mistake, that is why I'am here, to teach you." Merry spoke, thumbs caressing the warm patch on Pippin's cheek, a slight red tainting pale flesh. "You're young yet, you'll learn in time." He stated, a soft smile upon his lips. His own eyes shown with compassion, along with a tint of possessiveness. 

"It hurts, Mer..." Pippin muttered, flinching under every little touch, drawing in a breath when Merry's thumb graced that now sensitive spot on his cheek, of which Merry's hand had struck moments earlier.

"It'll go away, Pip... It always goes away, but the lesson stays, yes?" Merry asked.

Pippin bit into his bottom lip nervously, giving a small nod. "I won't do it again, I promise."

Merry sighed, lying down beside him. He took Pippin into his arms and cradled him, one hand roaming in Pippin's curly locks. He kissed the top of his head. "I know you won't. You never do..." He trailed off, as the trembling hobbit curled into him, tears finally beginning to spill out, soaking up in Merry's night shirt.

Merry's hold tightened on the small body. "Just know, that you are my Pippin and only mine." He spoke, insecurities hidden in his tone. Pippin had been caught earlier, kissing his eldest cousin. Though he swore it meant nothing, Merry wanted him to know, he was to never do it again.

"Merry..." Pippin called out timidly. "Yes, little one?" Merry responded, voice taking on a calmer tone now. The love and concern that Pippin knew now returning.

"I love you, and only you... I could never go with another." Pippin stated quietly.

"Yes, Pippin, now I know you do... Now hush, and rest my sweet."

Pippin snuggled into Merry's clutches even more, inhaling a breath of Merry's scent, releasing a sigh. "Yes, Mer..." He muttered, eyelids closing, the sting of the previous slap fading, along with Pippin's fears and worries. Just as quick as Merry had implanted the doubt in his mind, he had soothed it away, as he always did and always will do.

**Author's Note:**

> Review if you wanna. Just don't flame.


End file.
